Arydox: Project Golden Hawk
Arydox: Project Golden Hawk is an indie shareware pure-action arcade shoot em' up was developed and published by Pixel 5 Studio, The game style was inspired from Tyrian, Demonstar, Raptor, Strayfire and others. It is the pure action top down space shooter was 3D rendered sprites is features some various of weaponry items, which the modify of more-then action game enhance that the Arydox was first game produced by Pixel 5 Studio. The shareware version is only 3 levels, And the full version with 18 total levels. At the end of each levels is a boss ship appearance, player must the destroy. Story In the past, conquering the universe was a painfully slow process for the human race. Giant starships containing whole human worlds travelled through space for hundreds of years to reach a planet that can be terraformed. During this slow process all communication with the home civilization was impossible. These worlds are developed totally independently and finally the cultural diversity between distant civilizations ( although these are all human ) became very high. The only common thing was the urge to travel and conquer new worlds... By the time physicists discover the methods that made travelling faster than light possible nearly all planets of our galaxy had been conquered. And because of the nature of this discovery, the diverse human civilizations quickly find themselves in a demolishing 'world war'. The sector called Arydox is a small part of our galaxy where three human civilizations fighting each other for the conquest of all planets of the sectors. All of them are children of the original conquerors who called themselves 'The Clan'. All of them choosen a clan name. And all of them think that the Arydox sector is their own heritage... But some day a sole scout came from somewhere out of the sector. Nobody knew whether this ship was an alien one or belongs to another far human civilization. But all the clans agree that the ship codenamed 'Golden Hawk' should be destroyed before it escapes from the sector... Gameplay Player ships moving throughout on the field and air themed took place that where the enemies bases, Player giving itself to firing opposite blasting hordes againsts to enemy ships. Picking up by their items, powerups and addition weaponry limited its into the pumping by adrenaline handled scaled the player ships. At the end of levels, in the boss ship. The players must the destroy a boss ships to moved in the next levels. Development Pixel 5 Studio was developed on first game produced in indie shareware game style shooter like Tyrian, Demonstar, Raptor, Strayfire and others various space shooter theme. The developer began worked on the 3D rendered sprites sources has these the 3 types of enemies is included one handled addition weaponry to playerships. Game released in November 12, 2004. Prior have shareware version was release public Reception James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. was remembered Arydox: Project Golden Hawk an classic hits pure-action arcade indie shareware game in which the player-ships contains to blasting hordes onto the ground and air equipment to addition weaponry at oncoming to enemies ships It average score got out 10 out of 10. Was the playable have nostalgic themed of pure-action-arcade shooter PC windows games to shareware game. *See the game reviewed on pages in review sites See also *Demonstar (Mking classic game) External Links *Arydox: Project Golden Hawk Website